Spider Rises
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Peter Parker has hung up his suit after the end of the series. But is given a swift kick in the pants by his friends to remembers why he fights and come back stronger than ever. Join our hero in this new web of adventures. (Contains SpiderGwen) (Crossover between a few continuities) (Pairings undecided. Except maybe Mary Jane and Scarlet Spider.) (M to be safe.) Please enjoy
1. Help from the future

The Spider Rises

Chapter 1

Help from the future

Hello, true believers and welcome to my first Spiderman fic. Now, just to be clear this is a slight combo between Spectacular and Ultimate. Meaning that this fic will incoperate the Continutiy of Spectacular while bringing in Spidey's team from Ultimate. Also, at the moment the pairing is undecied between Ava, Gwen, or both. Though I do intend to pair Kaine with MJ. Well anyway... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Yeah dad, I'll be home soon I've just got to finish up some stuff at the lab for Dr. Warren. Okay, love you." Gwen Stacy said before hanging up her phone. "Huh, speaking of which, where is Dr. Warren?" Gwen asked.

Meanwhile down in the labs basment, Mile's Warren, New York's resident super villian factory, was walking towards a glass orb. Upon reaching the orb a black ooze shot to him before being stopped by the glass.

"Now now..." Warren said before pressing a button which caused an eletric current to begin shocking the Symbiote. "I'm in no hurry to bond with you." He said before pushing another button which caused the Symbiote to get a chunk of it self cut off. "But I am curious what will happen to you after a few experiments." Warren said before putting the Symbiote chunk on a table before bombarging it with some strange rays which after a couple minutes caused the chunk to be turned red.

Faster than Warren even knew what as happening, the red Symbiote shattered the glass and jumped towards Warren who was just barley able to dodge before the symbiote hit and shattered a table. Warren then actived a force field to keep the red sybiote from escaping.

"Fascinating. If a little destructive." Warren said before walking to the destroyed table to see a destroyed spider case. Warren then turned around without noticing that one of the spiders had crawled out of the lab. "It's a good thing that it didn't get to you." Warren said to human sized pod marks 'Spider'.

"Well, that's everything. Goodnight, Debra." Gwen said getting a nod from the lab assistant before she picked up her backpack. However when she did so, she was bitten by a white and black spider. She cringed slightly before she smashed the spider and left the lab.

(Theme song break)

Peter Parker had just gotten home from a routine day of taking pictures for the Daily Bugle. Upon walking in to his home he passed an issue of the Bugle from a couple months prior with picture of a charred Spiderman mask with a headling reading 'Spiderman gone. City safe at last.' Yes after that debocle with Norman Osborn, Peter had decided to hang up or rather, burn his suit. Afterwards, he had taken what was left of his mask to Jameson who was so extatic that he paid Peter two grand on the spot.

"Aunt May?" Peter called. "Aunt May, are you here?" Peter asked before walking in to the dark living room.

"No, but I am." A voice answered as Peter turned on the lights to reveal a man in a black trenchcoat wearing an eye patch sitting on the couch.

"Ugh for the last time Fury, I'm done being Spiderman. So I'm not going to be leading S.H.I.E.L.D's Teen Titans wannabes." Peter said in agrivation. This was the third time Nick Fury had come to his house since he quit webslinging.

"Calm down kid that's not why I'm here. I' not stubborn enough to try where the girl next door and your Aunt couldn't get the job done." Fury said knowing that both Mary Jane and Aunt May had seen Peter burn his suit and had been trying to get him back in the game since street crime had gone up. However Peter's grief over the whole Goblin thing.

"Then why are you here? If it's to tell me about the breakouts at the Vault and Ravencroft, you should remember, I work at a newspaper." Peter said as he threw down that days edition of the Bugle.

"No, no, I'm just here to drop off something from the S.H.I.E.L.D archives." Fury said as he threw a case down on the coffee table and walked out the door. Peter then walked over to the case and opened it, reveling two S.H.I.E.L.D badges, a stack papers, and two envelope, one adressed to Peter and one adressed to someone named 'Teresa'. Peter then bend down and picked up one of the badges and the envelope with his name on it.

After pocketing the envelope, he then pulled the badge closer before reading the name 'Richard Parker'.

"Dad?" Peter asked in a shocked whisper. Suddenly, a blue portal opened up behind him and before he could react, Peter was pulled in to the portal by a blue gloved hand with sharp fingers a red arrow on the back.

"Hey, let me go!" Peter shouted upon exiting the other end of the portal while struggling with who ever it was that grabbed him.

"Easy, Parker. It's just me." His 'captor' said. Upon getting a better look at him, Peter saw that the guy who grabbed him was a man wearing a mostly blue energy pulsing suit with red spikes on his forearms a red spider like patterns around his eyes, what looked like a skull with spider legs and fangs on the chest and a web cape.

"O'hara? Oh please dont tell me there's another time crisis we have to stop."Peter said in annoyance. (Yes, they worked together in shattered dimentions.)

"Relax, Oldtimer I was just asked to bring you here to give you some help." Miguel O'hara, the Spiderman of 2099 said.

"What? Who could have possibly asked you to help me?" Peter asked.

"You did." Miguel said before pulling up an aged piece of paper. He then put on some civilan clothes over his suit and signaled peter to follow him.

On the way to their mystery destination, Miguel explained that two weeks ago his time he recieved a package that had been waiting for him since 2053. Inside was the letter from Peter and a portable time machine strong enough to make two portals in to the past. The letter from Peter also had exact instructions to the date and time to set the machine to and what to do when he got Peter to 2099. After a few minutes, the two of them arrivied at a closed museum.

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked as Miguel swipped a card with a red and blue 'P' and the words 'Parker Industries' on it over a scanner and the two of them walked in and Miguel lead Peter to the 'Wing or Heroes'. There's the two of them passed by statues of superheroes. Many of which Peter didn't recognize.

"There's something you need to see." Miguel said before leading Peter in to a room with a large statue of a caped Spiderman suit. Said was mainly navy blue with a red mask, large red spiders on the front and back the second to bottom legs both spiders extended on to the sholders and to spiders on the forearms. (Fore a better look, just google image Spiderman Unlimited suit.)

"Woah." Peter said breathlessly.

"Well, the letter said to speek from the heart. So, here goes." Miguel said before walking up next to Peter. "You know, when I was a kid, my mom would always tell me storys about the 'heroic age' and of all of those great people I would here about, the one I would always latch on to... Was Spiderman." Miguel saw Peter roll his eyes. "No, I'm serious. The way you could save the entire planet one day and the next you'd stop some muggers. For a guy to be that larger than life and yet care so much about the little guy. It always gave me hope and inspired me to be that kind of person." Miguel said, seeing that he was starting to get through.

"So that's why my future self had you get me? Help me to become... That?" Peter asked still having trouble believing he could become someone that inspired a generation.

"Well, I was only half of it. The other half is supposed to be in your pocket." Miguel said as Peter pulled the letter out before opening it.

[ Dear Peter,

If you're reading this, then we're either missing or dead. First of all, we want you know that we are so sorry for leaving you and your sister alone. We can't imagine how that was for you. We can only hope that you have lived a happy life with Unkle Ben and Aunt May. Secondly and this is even more importent. We are so sorry that we won't be there to see you grow in to the great man that we know you will become. But we are confident that with guidence of Aunt May and your Uncle Ben likely repeating the family motto to you every chance he got, that you will grow to be one of the greatest men that either of us could have ever known. Lastly if we leave you with anything, let it be this. Take care of everyone who loves you and remeber that your not alone. Good luck son,

Love always, Mom and Dad]

Peter reread the letter a couple times from with tears in his eyes both happy to have some insperation from his parents and shocked to learn that he aperently has a sister.

"You okay?" Miguel asked as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Peter said as he wiped away some tears."I think I should get back home now. I need get a new spidey suit made after all." Peter said.

"Actually, you don't" Miguel said before handing Peter a box. Inside were four smaller boxs marked 'Kaine', 'Peter' 'Mark', and 'She'll give you the look if you don't let her'. Peter then grabbed the box with his name and opened it to reveal a blue and red watch. Upon puttin git on and pressing a button, the watch opened up as a bunch of nanobots enveloped Pete's body and formed the suit displayed on the statue. The suit also had a H.U.D that explained to him the basic functions of the suit, including RC mode stealth mode, the suit augmenting his strength by three and hoe the nanites synthetically made several differnt types of webs so he wouldn't have to worry about running out of webs in a fight. (There are a few more toys in the suit. But I'll show them as we go along.)

"Wow, this thing is sweet!" Peter exclaimed while looking the suit over.

"Well, I guess that's everything." Miguel said as he opened the Portal. "Well, I guess I'll seeing you." Miguel said as he stretched out his hand for Peter.

"Thank's, Miguel." Peter said as he shook Miguel's hand. "You really helped me out. And for what it's worth, your a pretty good Spiderman." Peter said as he smiled under his mask.

"Coming from you, that's worth everything." Miguel said as he smiled back and with that, Peter stepped through the portal and arrived back in his living room where he quickly called his suit back in to his watch, walked over to the case that was on the table and put his dad's badge back in it before closing the case an taking it up stairs to his room. Peter then walked back down stairs before turning on the TV.

"This just in. The super criminals known as Rhino, Vulture, and Electro rampaging in down town Manhatten." A reporter stated causing Peter to shoot up.

"Looks like It's time for Spiderman to make his return." Peter said as he rushed out the door and suited up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. I'll do my best continue once this chapter has three reviews. But please, no flames. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Return of Spiderman

Chapter 2

Return of Spiderman

Okay, true believers, It may have taken a little bit to get the 3 reviews. But I got them. As such let's respond to them and then we can get going.

person: Here it is.

highlander348: Possibly, I mean I could make it where Gwen's suit is designed to be stronger than Peter's.

Webhead: Yeah, I loved Spiderman Unlimited as a kid and thought the suit would be great for this.

Guest 1: I foreshadowed at least 1 of them last time.

Guest 2: See 1 above.

crow and the butterfly: Yeah, I will try to add in the other Symbiotes. The other Boxs are for Moltenman, Scarlet Spider and the 'She' is Gwen Peter will be about the same as always against crooks. The whole Peter's DNA thing is only a factor in the Amazing Spiderman movies.

Guest 3: Oh, I was going to anyway. I friggin love Agent Venom.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nick Fury had just busted in to the bridge of the Helecarior before walking up to his second in command, Agent Maria Hill.

"Hill, status update!" Fury shouted as Hill pressed some buttons on the hollow screen.

"They're targeting gold deposit. The Master Planner was thorough in this. The Fantastic four are in Venus, Stark is in Japan, Rogers, Barton, and Romanoff are on a Tanker off the coast of Boston and any Street level heroes are to far out to do anything.

"And without Spiderman we don't have anyone who knows how these guys operate." Fury said just before a young girl in a full white spandex suit with black stripes on the waist ribs and shoulders, a green tiger head amulete on her neck and a white mask with black stripes on the around the eyes a ponytail sticking out the back (Her look from Web Warriors) walked up to him.

"Sir, send us in." The young girl pleaded.

"Out of the question. You four aren't ready to be deployed." Fury shouted

"What are you talking about we've been training for nearly a year for this." Argued a boy wearing a black suit with golden gloves boots, shoulders and joints, a triangle of gold circles connected by two tines and a black helmet with a red four pointed star on the front over a plated mouth guard. ( I like the black helmet better than the gold and having the mouth guard always being on rather than just being used in space works better.)

"Director Fury, with all due respect, we are the only ones here at the moment who can stop those three." A young man in a green jump suit with a yellow bandana mask and yellow boots said as the tall muscular young man wearing a yellow and black jump suit, black wristbands silver cuffs on his ankles and biceps and black shades nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Fury said before turning to one of his agents. "Coulson, prep a Quinjet." He Ordered.

"Yes, sir." Coulson said as he lead the four young heroes to the hanger.

(Theme song break.)

Peter was swinging through the city on his way to stop Vulture, Rhino and Electro.

"Woah, this new suit is awesome. I feel like could go three rounds with Venom in a fist fight." He said as he webed a near by crane to spin and jump to the next building.

"I would recommend using the suit's sonic emitters along with either the cryo or pyro webs." A feminine voice said in Peter's ear.

"Woah! Who are you?" He asked the voice in shock.

"I am Arachne. I was designed by you to help you with your equipment and to give tactical advise." The AI explained

"Oh, good to have you onboard." Peter said.

Meanwhile at the bank where the three villains were, Cpt. George Stacy had just arrived on the scene and had pulled out a megaphone.

"Atention. This is Cpt George Stacy, NYPD. Stop now or else." Cpt Stacy said over the megaphone.

"And what are you gonna do?" Rhino asked as he picked up a near by car. "With every big shot hero out of town, nobody can stop us." He shouted as he chucked the car at Cpt. Stacy only of it to stop a few feet from him.

"You know, I don't know what hurts more." Spiderman said as he lifted the car. "The fact that you said I'm not a 'big shot hero' or the fact that you called me 'nobody'." He quipped as he put the car down.

"You!" Vulture shouted.

"Me!" Spidey shouted back in a mocking voice. "Seriously, why do villains always shout out pronouns?" He asked before Electro shot a bolt at him only for Spidey to block it by shooting out a web and with the new formula having them insolated, it was easily able to stop the bolt. "Oh, by the way, O,hirn. On your left." He said.

"What the heck are you talking abaaah." Rhino tried to asked as he got body checked by the young man in yellow from Fury's team, hitting the others before they slammed in to the wall.

"Nice hit. Powerman right?" Spidey asked as he walked up to him.

"Yeah. Hey, why'd you warn him anyway?" Powerman asked.

"Funnier when he gets hit." Spidey said with a shrug.

"That was pretty reckless." The girl in the white cat suit said.

"Don't worry, White Tiger. I made sure he couldn't respond in time." Spidey responded.

"Plus, come on! That was hilarious!" The armored boy said as he flew down to them.

"See, Nova get's it." He said pointing to the armored boy.

"Uh, guys, don't look now. But they're getting up." The boy in green said.

"Okay, here's the plan. Nova, Tiger you take Vulture. Powerman, Ironfist, Rhino's yours. I'll handle Electro." Spidey said getting nods from the others.

Nova then flew up and intercepted Vulture in mid air and blasted him in the wing before White Tiger jumped off his shoulder and sliced through Vulture's power pack before pulling a bolas out and throwing it to tie up the elderly villain.

Meanwhile Powerman rushed up and commenced in a grapple with Rhino. Ironfist then slid under Powermans legs before upper cutting Rhino in his uncovered face.

Spidey in the mean time was standing off against Electro.

"You don't have to do this, Max." He tried to plead to his old friend.

"Don't call me that." The electric villain shouted.

"Listen to me. You see those guys? Spiderman asked, pointing to Fury's team. "They're with S.H.I.E.L.D. We can take you to the best scientists in the world to help you. You can be Max Dillon again." He tried to reason.

"I don't want to be Max Dillon!" Electro shouted as he blasted at Spidey, who had no choice but to take the blast head on to avoid the cops getting hit. Thankfully the new suit ha been designed to withstand hit from all of Spideys rouges gallery and then some. So he was able to take the hit no problem.

Spidey then rushed forward as Electro tried to blast him again only for him to hit the blast and send it upward before delivering a spinning heal kick to the villains head before webbing him up with the grounding webs.

"Nice job." Nova said as the team regrouped in front of the downed villains.

"Thanks." Spidey responded, still feeling a bit saddened that he couldn't convince Max to let him help.

"Warning, Tech flight glider inbound." Arachne said in peters ear before his Spider sense warned him of the in coming objects.

"Get down!" He shouted as three flash bang pumpkin bombs hit the ground the ground below the three villains collapsed and they were picked up by a high speed vehicle.

Spidey was the first to recover as he saw the hole and the man on the glider flying in the opposite direction. "Nova, fallow them! I've got the guy in the glider!" He shouted before webbing off.

"We'll follow in the Quinjet, Ironfist you take the bike and go with Nova." White Tiger said as a motorcycle was dropped from the jet and Ironfist got on it and rode down in to the sewers.

Spidey had almost got caught up to the glider. 'It can't be him.' Peter thought to himself before leaping off a web and going to punch the glider's owner who then turned around and sliced Spidey across the chest with a sword that had it's blade set on fire. upon making contact, Spidey was knocked on to the roof of the Quinjet.

Spidey then stood up and saw the man on the glider thankfully wasn't the Green Goblin. But instead was a man with dark blue chainmail, a yellow tunic and gloves, an orange hooded cape, boots demonic face belt buckle, and a pale yellow goblin mask with red eyes.

Before Spidey or anyone else could react, a barrage of smoke bombs came from the glider and the new villain made his escape.

"Arachne, who the hell was that?" Spidey asked the AI.

"Designation: Hobgoblin. Alias: Unkown." Arachne resonded.

"What do you mean 'Unkown'? He asked.

"Records of identity's of several villains have been lost. In addition, there have been multible people to go by the alias of 'Hobgoblin'. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Arachne said.

"It's fine." Spidey responded before flipping over the back of the jet and webbing in to the jet it self. "Any word from Nova?" He asked.

"He lost them." White Tiger responded in a slightly mad tone.

"Well, don't worry about it. Those jokers will show up again sooner or later." He said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Spiderman." Agent Coulson said, getting his attention. "Director Fury would like to see you on the Helecarrier." He said.

"Alright, let's go." Spidey responded as the jet picked up Ironfist and Nova before making its way back to the Helecarrier.

(About half an hour later:)

"So you decided to get back in the fight." Fury said as he and Spidey were walking down a hallway.

"Right after you left, I was visited by a good friend who gave me a swift kick in the ass." Spidey responded.

"So, you reconsidered about my offer?" Fury asked.

"Under a few conditions." Peter said before listing off the conditions. "First of all, I get benefits that an Agent would. Pay, Life Insurance, the whole nine. Second, I still operate on street level. Just because I'll be working with S.H.I.E.L.D, doesn't mean I stop doing what I've always done." He said.

"Done." Fury agreed before coming to a door and walking in to a room filled with prototype gear. "Consider this a signing bonus." He said, motioning his hand to a sheet covered object.

Upon pulling the sheet away, Spidey beheld a red motorcycle. Arachne scanned the bike showing all of the features. Color change, grappling hooks on front and back, reversible plates for when he needed to use it as Spiderman or Peter, and a hover feature.

"Nice." He said, smirking under his mask before he remembered something. "There is one more thing that I need from you." He said.

"What is it?" Fury asked.

Peter then lowered his mask and said "I need you to help me track down my sister."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Well, I have no questions or polls this time, so please review, like and favorite and Until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Spider Gwen

Chapter 3

Spider-Gwen

Okay, time for chapter 3. But first, time for the reviews.

spanky1988: Well, here it is.

Guest: Thanks.

highlander348: I did not know that.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"BREAKING NEWS: Spiderman returns!" Was said on a tv before the channel was changed. "You've been missed, Spidey." Another reporter said before the channel was changed again. "What I want to know is, where did he get the new suit?" A woman on a talk show asked before a knife was thrown through the tv.

"Damn bug." Harry Osborn growled before quickly standing up from his couch and walking to a nearby mirror and pressed a button as the mirror went in to the wall a slid to the left. Harry then walked in to the hidden room and picked up with a sword with a green and black hilt and a point protruding from the bottom of the front side of the blade. "At least I'll get to kill you my self." Harry said before walking past a green helmet (Seriously, why was it just a mask in the movie?) and to a glass chamber that had vents all along it.

(Theme song break)

Mary Jane was running down the stairs in her aunt's house, passing her aunt, and giving her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door and turning to see the that the bus was already leaving the stop.

"Ah, come on." She groaned at the fact that she was going to be late for school.

"MJ." She heard from behind her and turned to see Peter on is motorcycle holding two helmet. One was red with a black visor that would cover someone's head and face while the other one was white with a clear visor and only covered the head and not the jaw line. "Need a lift?" He asked as he threw her the white helmet.

"When did you get this?" She asked as she got on the back and put the helmet on. As Peter drove them on the way to Midtown, he explained the events of the past couple days.

"So... What do you think happened to her?" MJ asked as she got off the bike and put her helmet in the saddle bag,

"Acording to Aunt May, Teresa was sent to live a S.H.I.E.L.D contact of my folks. But she disappeared a couple years after they died when she started looking in to who had them done in." Peter explained he removed the throttle and put it in his backpack before turning to see four people. A large African American boy wearing blue jeans a black shirt under a grey hoodie, a blonde boy wearing a blue tshirt and light grey pants, a tan boy with black hair wearing a blue shirt over a white under armor shirt and a Hispanic girl wearing a black belt and a green shirt and skirt over a tan long sleeve shirt.

"Oh. Mary Jane Watson. Meet Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, and Sam Alexander." Peter introduced Fury's team.

"Wait, how did you..." Ava began to ask.

"Fury's not the only one who can gather intelligence." Peter said with a smirk. "Speaking of which, why did he send you guys here." He asked.

"Fury thought it would be a good idea for us to not just spend all our time training and actually have social lives." Sam said.

"Plus, all of us going to the same school together will make it easier for us to cover for each other." Luke.

"That makes a lot of sense." Peter admitted before gesturing to the school. "Come on, I'll show you guys around." He said as they all walked in to the building.

A couple minutes later, Peter was walking around. "Chem lab's that way and a few doors to the right of it is the library.

"Hey, Parker. Trying to brainwash more geeks." Peter heard a shrill voice said as he turned to see Sally, Rand and the Rest of the in crowd, sans Flash.

"And here we have Sally Avril." He gestured to the cheerleader. "She dislikes me because deep down she knows that I'll actually make something of my life while in four years all her looks will be used up and she'll be working the day shift at her local strip club." Peter said with a cold smirk as Sally let out a gasp before getting an angry look on her face and attempting to slap Peter, who simply caught her wrist mid swing. "Run along, now. The big kids are talking." He said in a tone more condescending than the one he used on street thugs. Sally then stomped on the ground, making the loudest growl anyone had ever heard from her before storming off.

"Peter, that was awesome!" MJ praised.

"Thanks, MJ." Peter said before turning to Rand. "Look man..." Peter was about to apologize for the verbal thrashing he gave his girlfriend.

"It's cool, Parker. The way I see it. You deserve for waiting that long before finally fighting back." Rand said, having enjoyed someone finally putting Sally in her place.

A little later, Peter, MJ and the crew were sitting in the cafeteria. Peter was looking around trying to find Harry. In his mind, if there was new Goblin in town, sad to say, Harry was the prime suspect.

"Hey, Peter." Mary Jane said, getting his attention. "Does something seem off with Gwen?" She asked before pointing over to Gwen, who was acting kind of shivering quite a bit and breathing heavily. Peter also noticed that Gwen no longer had her contacts in.

'Maybe.' Peter thought before his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Kenny trip on his own feet, causing him try to fly at Gwen who then flipped over the table she was sitting at. Everyone stared at her for a moment before she made a break for the roof as Peter was quick to follow her.

Gwen burst out the door to the roof and fell to her knees and shivering while looking at her hands.

"Gwen." Peter said, causing her to get startled as she turned around and shot a green substance out of her mouth on instinct which Peter dodged before it started melting the corner of the wall. 'Acid spit. That's new. Why is it every other person with spider powers has some awesome trump card?' He thought before Gwen tried to run. Peter than thrust his hand out and shot a web to grab her wrist. (For the record he still keeps a bunch of nanites on his wrists for the web shooters.)

"What?" Gwen asked in a shocked.

"Gwen, I know what's happening." Peter said. "You got bitten a genetically altered spider at ESU, right?" Peter asked.

"Y-yeah, I did." Gwen said, still shaking.

"I can help you get a hang on this." He said as he reached his hand out to her before she took it without hesitation.

Later that afternoon, after the S.H.I.E.L.D team had gone home, Peter, Gwen, and Mary Jane were in a junk yard that Peter used for his.

"Okay, first thing's first. You need to get better focus on your Spider-Sense." Peter said as he finished tying a tire to a set of bars.

"You know, I seem to remember something like this in Karate Kid 4." Said a blind folded Gwen.

"Just trust me on this." Peter said. "Ready, MJ." Peter asked, getting a thumbs up from the red head.

"Sorry about this Gwen." MJ half whispered as she threw the tire she was holding. Gwen's Spider-Sense kicked in and she spun out of the way of the tire before sensing the tire that Peter threw and jumping on top of it while grabbing on to the rope before Peter then threw a rubber ball at her only for her to dodge, landing on the ground before turning around and grabbing the ball which bounced back at her.

"Nice." Mary Jane praised as Gwen took off her blind fold.

"Yeah, you're a natural." Peter said as he flipped down. "Alright, time for step 2." He said as he held up a board.

"Let me guess. I have to break that board." Gwen said pointing at the plank.

"No, you need to learn to control your strength even with the tech in your suits working for compensation so you don't kill anyone in a fight and only go all out for nonliving targets." Peter said as Gwen realized that she was supposed to hit the board without breaking it. However, just as she pulled back for a punch, Peter heard a ringing on his phone and he looked to see a Spider on the screen. "What's up?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"There has been an alarm tripped in a bank uptown. Reports are showing two unknown enhanced." Arachne told him.

"Okay." Peter said before walking over to his backpack and grabbing the box labeled 'She'll give you the look if you don't let her.' "Catch." He said as he tossed the box to Gwen caught the box and opened it to reveal a cyan watch with a white clock face.

Gwen looked over the watch for a moment before pressing the two buttons on the top and bottom as nanites created the suit around her. Said suit was black from the top of the shoes up white on the weist line and lower back which with the black parts formed a spider on her back. Her underarms and the eye lines on her mask the inside of her hood were burgundy and the webs on those parts as well as on the soles of her shoes were cyan. (Google image Spider-Gwen for a better look.)

"Whoa." Gwen said as she looked over herself. "You sure I can do this?" She asked as Peter walked up to her.

"Trust me on this one, Gwen. You can do this." Peter said is his suit formed on him. "Now come on, Spiderwoman. We've got work to do." He said as Gwen smiled under her mask at being called Spiderwoman and the two of them ran to the edge of the junk yard and jumped as hight as they could before they began swinging to the fight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Now before I go, I have an issue. I have decided that I will be adding Ben Reilly in this fic as well. But he wont be the Scarlet Spider. Instead, I will be giving him the Spider Armor. Only thing is, I need a name for him. I'm partial to 'Web-Warrior' my self. But I'm open to suggestions. Next time, our here face off against a couple new villains working for a new player in the crime world of New York. Well, until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
